Remnant's Roadie
by Nexus Bladeguard
Summary: Thrown into a heap of trouble again, we join Eddie Riggs. Roadie extraordinaire, as he lends everyone's loveable blonde knight a helping hand. Watch as this dynamic duo take Remnant by storm, with Jaune's rise to Metal God status!...Blood, guts, foul language, and metal abound...Be ready to laugh, cry, travel the kingdoms...AND MELT FACES!
1. Riggs Arrival

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Brutal Legend, or RWBY. Those rights go to DoubleFine and RoosterTeeth respectively, please support the official release.**_

 **Remnant's Roadie**

Doviculus slain, Ophelia saved, and this Brutal world brought it's deserved freedom. Eddie Riggs was jamming to some Def Leopard, cruising, smiling over a job well-done. However a roadie's work is never done, as he hit the boost to hit a ramp for some sick airtime. Fate was working to have our heavy metal dude, thrown into the fray once again.

"Ahhhhh, mother fucking, piece of shit!", Eddie swore aloud as the turbo crapped out on him at the worst time. The Druid Plow, in all of its glory, was not ready to eat stone, and eat stone it did. The crash left Eddie unconscious, and bleeding. Some blood dribbled into the mouth of his belt buckle, the symbol of Ormagoden, the eternal fire beast. Unlike last time however, a mere portal opened, and he slipped through, his back crashing onto a yard stone surface. The wrecked Druid Plow's armored hood collapsed on his chest, acting as an impromptu blanket, for his nap.

The sun began rising on Vale, shining through the grand halls of Beacon. We join local blonde knight, Jaune Arc, in a jog through Beacon's courtyard. He was busy listening to a strange form of music he found browsing his scroll. His earbuds blaring, he didn't notice Eddie sleeping underneath what to him looked like a new bench, he popped a squat for a break.

Eddie, felt a new pressure on his chest, and looked up seeing some, kid sitting on his cars hood, or what was his hood. "Hey blondie, ass off the wheels, er what is left of the wheels!", he yelled causing Jaune to hop off.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!", Jaune yelped in fear.

Eddie, lifted himself up and popped his back, "Eh no harm done kid.". He overheard some of the music from the kid's headphones. "Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner huh? Classic Maiden." , he stated as he looked around. "Hey kid, where am I?".

Jaune looked over who he assumed was a huntsman, the oversized battle axe seemed to fit that, but the guitar was a strange addition as he answered "Uhhh you're in Beacon Academy. I'm Jaune by the way.". He extended his hand with a goofy smile, "Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it.", he finished.

Eddie took his hand happily, "Eddie Riggs, roadie's my trade, and recently hunting demons is my game.". 'Nice kid, reminds me a lot of Lars, but, less mopey.', Eddie thought.

It was then their nice meeting was interrupted by a clearing of a throat. They turned to a slightly wary Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch aiming her riding crop at Eddie.

Eddie thought, 'Fucking perfect. I trade demon BDSM nuns, for a teacher with a dominatrix fetish.'. Needless to say, things are about to get whack for our Brutal hero.

 **A/N: This is an awesome idea I had literally 2 hours ago. So I made sure to get it started.**

 **Essentially, this is a crossover of the game Brutal Legend and RWBY.**

 **If you don't know about Brutal Legend I'll give you a quick summary. Dude voiced by Jack Black, Eddie Riggs. Travels through time to the future, where through a chain of events and badass music, he saves the last humans of the settlement Bladehenge by taking them on tour to destroy some freaky demons.**

 **Oh, I will not be stopping Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse, but this story is just easier to write, because of it's more comedic tone.**

 **Yeah that's about it. The rest will be explained through this story. Hopefully you guys enjoy, leave a review or P.M. any questions or complaints! Until next time!**

 **-Nexus out**


	2. Roadie's Deal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Brutal Legend, or RWBY. Those rights go to DoubleFine and RoosterTeeth respectively, please support the official release.**_

 **Remnant's Roadie**

Eddie, was never good at lying. So when they asked why he was here, he shrugged, "Must've gotten a little of my demon blood in my belt buckles mouth again. Little guy likes to thros me threw time and portals whenever that happens and I'm unconcious.". He reminisced about his entry to Ormagoden's temple, messing with the sweet buckle with a smile, only brought back to reality by something popping his hands. He got pissed.

Glynda Goodwitch was not a happy camper herself. She detests liars, "Now listen here you lout, please refrain from telling…. These…", she found herself speechless.

Eddie glared at her with an unholy look in his eyes. His eyes and skin seemed to take on an orange tint and he oozed bloodlust.

She trembled. Ozpin smirked. And Jaune, Jaune DEFINITELY did not squee like some sort of fan-girl, no matter want the records say. "Dude! You look so cool!", he stated, earning a nod of appreciation from Eddie.

Eddie pointed his finger at Goodwitch, "Look lady, I can look around me and tell it's going to be hard to believe me. But don't think I'm above striking a woman.", he sighed and mentioned under his breath, "God knows it doesn't stop them.".

Ozpin noticed the young man's change in behavior. A smile graced his lips, "We should continue this conversation elsewhere. Come with me to my office." Eddie nodded in agreement, and Ozpin turned his gaze towards Beacon's resident goofball, Jaune Arc, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder he stated, "And Mister Arc, it does my heart wonders to see you out at the crack of dawn, getting ahead in your training. However, I believe your team is worried about you. You should go see them, I believe Team RWBY is also helping in their search. I would not idle if I were you.", he finished with a smirk, earning a nod, then a shocked gasp at the mention of Team RWBY, Jaune apologized and ran off.

Eddie then followed Ozpin in silence, Glynda taking up the rear still not trusting the filthy looking lout.

* * *

Eddie sat in the clockwork tower room, reciting his tale. Telling of his last shitty concert, how he woke up in a desolate demonic future, meeting Ophelia and the Resistance, the tale of putting together their army or as Eddie preferred to call it their "World Tour", the defeat of Lionwhyte, the death of Lars, Ophelia's war with them using the Sea of Black Tears, and culminating on their grand triumph over that leather obsessed freaky demon Doviculus.

Glynda sat with a look of shock at the tale, not wanting to believe most of it. However Ozpin, he looked to be in thought. 'Not once in this tale of heroism and battle did he ever make himself out to be anything other than what he calls a 'roadie', you're very interesting Mister Riggs', he thought as he sipped his coffee.

Eddie finished off with, "…and as I was riding around in the Deuce, I ended up getting very intimate with a lovely woman called cliffside. She was a _stone_ cold fox lemme tell ya.", he laughed loudly at that.

Glynda cringed, 'My god, he's worse than Miss Xiao Long.', she shook her head. "So say we believe you, Mister Riggs. What are your plans now?", she asked, with annoyance and a hint of something else, concern perhaps?

Eddie scratched his head, "I was hoping you could tell me about where I am, I can tell this ain't Earth, well at least not the Earth I grew up on.", he admitted with no hesitance.

Ozpin nodded, and began to fill him in. Telling him about the world of Remnant, the four kingdoms, the creatures of Grimm, hunters and huntresses, the discovery and concept of dusts, Aura, and the purpose of Academies like Beacon.

Eddie took it all in, nodding, "Sounds like you guys need a roadie.", he stated with finality. "Well, sign me up!", he was actually kind of excited.

Ozpin smirked, but Glynda voiced her concern, "No, we don't need a…'roadie' as you so eloquently put, we need more hunters and huntresses.", she stated getting a look that said 'You done?', from Riggs.

He then stood up and started off on a slight tirade, "Look lady, I don't know shit about being a hunter or anything like that. However, I do know how to set up an awesome venue, tune up the band's equipment, make them crush the souls of the crowd with beautiful fucking music, and I can only recently add demon slaying to my skillset. If you need a Hunter, your shit out of luck babe, but if you need someone who can help these kids rock out with their cocks out, I'm your man.", he stated.

Ozpin, thought to himself in contemplation. 'He downplays the events he was apart of, puts others in the spot light while making sure nothing happens behind the scenes to those he says are meant to be heroes. Mister Riggs, I dare say you are the greatest hero of your time, and you're exactly, what this world needs.', Ozpin looked at him. "Mr. Riggs, would you care to attend my school? I'd find your help most beneficial to us. We even have a Team of fourth-".

He was interrupted by a raised hand of one Eddie Riggs, Ozpin gestured at him to go ahead. "Look, I'll be honest with you. I came here, and met three people. You, gorgeous right here, and Jaune. If you want my help, you gotta let me help the kid. He's a good kid, and I see him becoming something great, like my buddy Lars. May the gods of Metal watch over his soul.", Eddie stated with finality and some grief at the end.

Ozpin questioned in mild surprise, "So you're only stipulation is that you be able to help Mr. Arc?", receiving a nod from Eddie. "Well, that can certainly be arranged I believe. Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Riggs.", he offered his hand.

"Psshhh. Call me Eddie Ozzy.", and took his hand in a firm shake. Ozpin smiled at Glynda's reaction to his nickname for her boss, then said. "Miss Goodwitch, please call for Teams RWBY and JNPR to my office, I believe they should meet their new, 'roadie'.", Eddie smiled at that, finally someone understood!

And soon the Rise of the Hunters will come….'That's actually not a bad album name, huh, gotta remember that', Eddie scratched his chin as he awaited the fated meeting. 'Damn gotta remember that one', he mentally noted.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeahhhhhhh, that's what I'm talking about! Power to the fucking Road crew!**

 **Alright so yeah, dialogue heavy, and I suck at dialogue. But I think this was enjoyable. Next chapter is when we start breaking the mold after…. You guessed, a little more dialogue. If the guardian of Metal were here he'd be getting a** _ **little**_ **bit tired of all this talking.**

 **As for why his stipulation is to help Jaune? Simple really, he feels he failed Lars, and can earn his redemption through raising Jaune to glory. That and kids got great taste in music.**

 **So yeah, consider Eddie like, Jaune's ultimate wingman. As to why both teams were called... Call it Ozpin/Cinder Syndrome…. 'You'll know what you need to, when you need to know.' Cryptic bullshit.**

 **Guardian of Metal: Sounds like lazy writing , if you ask me.**

 **Me: Oi, fuck off. Go back to hell, or wherever the fuck it is you live.**

 **Guardian of Metal: Bloody twat, "disappears in smoke and flames"**

 **Anyway, that's all for now people. Enjoy!**

 **-Nexus out**


	3. Declaration of Metal: Breaking the Ice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Brutal Legend, or RWBY. Those rights go to DoubleFine and RoosterTeeth respectively, please support the official release.**_

 **Remnant's Roadie**

Teams RWBY and JNPR entered the Beacon tower, each of them were nervous, except for Jaune who had become infatuated with the music he discovered. The reason they were worried? Every single time they are called together, it's a disaster. Jaune was the only exception as he was jamming to a song he had called, "Dance of Death", its name alone sounded creepy, but they could notice the visible improvement it had on their friend's usual downer mood.

Weiss spoke up first, "So Ruby, how did you get us in trouble this time?", she was a little annoyed at the dancing blonde knight and his humming.

Ruby looked overly shocked at the accusation, " Whhaaaa? I did nothing wrong! It was probably Yang!".

Yang crossed her arms as they got on the elevator, Jaune finally calming down the dancing due to it being crowded on the elevator, "Nah wasn't me. Maybe it was Vomit-boy, I mean he was gone real early in the morning right? Exactly Xiao long was he gone?", everyone audibly groaned except a chuckle that came from Jaune.

Everyone looked to the blonde leader in question as he had taken his earbuds out, "Sorry to disappoint Yang, but I was out early in the morning training because I couldn't sleep last knight", he thumbed at himself to emphasize his use of 'knight' versus 'night'. This got Yang to laugh, Pyrrha to chuckle uneasily, and everyone else to groan, with Ruby and Weiss having horrified expressions speaking in unison, "Oh Monty, they're multiplying.".

* * *

As the elevator stopped and opened up, they were greeted to the sight of a large man, with very long silky black hair, with some rough stubble, with an axe and electric guitar strapped to his back. He was a well built guy, to them obviously a huntsman. On his right arm, was a black cloth wrist band, on his left was a spike studded leather bracer, he wore a black t-shirt with a white emblem in the center depicting some kind of beast, around that he wore a black leather sleeveless jacket with metal studs on both sides of the chest lining, a pair of dark blue jeans, and shoes in color scheme and style much like Jaune's.

"Sup.", he said non-chalantly. Jaune walked up to him, fist bumped him, "Sup Eddie, clear everything up, up here?".

Professor Ozpin chimed in, "Indeed. Teams RWBY and JNPR. I would like to formally introduce you to Eddie Riggs, Jaune I'm sure you're already familiar with him. Please, have a seat we have much to discuss." He motioned to the multiple chairs in front of his desk as Eddie walked over in front of them. The Headmaster saw they were all seated and motioned for Eddie to go ahead and begin.

Clearing his throat, Eddie started off simple, " So you know me now, name's Eddie, call me Eddie, any 'Mr. Riggs' and the guitar shocks your butt, capiche?". The teens were caught off guard by that but nodded. "Alright good, now Jaune, step up here if you would.". He did so without his normal hesitance, he really trusts Eddie. "See this guy right here. He's the reason I'm here." , he placed a giant hand on Jaune's shoulder before continuing, "With his guidance, we can change the world. With him at our sides, we can end the Grimm and the hate. Together we can all end this age of darkness, death, and bloodshed.", he paused for dramatic effect, " And bring about an Age of peace, love, and METALLLLLLLL!", he said drawing out the L in a high pitched voice, before stopping.

They all blinked, even Jaune. Then, they each started laughing, loudly, even Blake and Ren, but not Jaune who was embarrassed beyond all belief and surprisingly Yang, who had a slightly serious face.

Weiss, could barely talk through the pain in her sides from laughter, "T-the the dunce!? Hahaha! Oh my, Mr. Riggs-", she was cut off by a lightning bolt striking her butt "OWWW! HEY!", she looked around only seeing Eddie had strummed his guitar.

"I just told you no Mr. Riggs, it's Eddie.", he grumbled angrily. "Now drop and give me 20, princess.", he ordered.

A flash of anger crossed Weiss's face as she glared at Eddie, " Excuse me!?"?.

"You heard me, drop and give me 40, pushups. You lack discipline, therefore you fail! The rest of you laughing, the same!", they looked at Eddie as if he had gone insane.

Ozpin cleared his throat, " He is quite serious, and I would advise you do so, Eddie here is not the nicest of people to those who mock his friends.". Jaune looked up at Eddie when he heard that, "Friends?".

Eddie smirked and ruffled the shorter kids hair, "That's right bud, we are friends, pals, amigos, tighter than family, and I'm going to help you take this world by storm, whattya say?". Jaune looked a little teary eyed, and then he stuck his hand out, "Lets, lets do this!".

Everyone looked on in confusion at this display until Eddie turned towards them that serious look in his face, "Wears my 60 pushups ladies, and…asian…guy?", he said looking at Ren. "All of you, drop down and give me 80 or I start zapping butts, except you", he points at Yang, "You didn't laugh Goldilocks, come on up here.". The others groaned and started doing their pushups, Nora however, was excited, "Group workout!" she exclaimed. "That's the spirit Pinky!", Eddie nodded as they actually got to doing the push ups.

Yang approached him, and then looked to Jaune, then back to Eddie, "So Riggs, you really think Vomit-boy can do all that?", she asked, her serious expression still there.

"Not at all.", he paused and looked her dead in the eyes, "I know he can.". Jaune was taken aback by how sure this man was in his words, like nothing he ever said was a lie. Yang, smirked, "Well what do we do?", she asked.

Ozpin decided to answer that. "I'm glad you asked Miss Xiao Long. Eddie here has declared, that with your two teams cooperating under Jaune's leadership, you will become the, " , he sighed slightly because of Eddie's ridiculous terms for armies, " Road crew of Legend' Before the Vytal Festival.", he concluded, showing his support in his aloof way to Eddie's earlier claim, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yep but before that", Eddie began, looking at Jaune, "We are gonna need to beef you up kid. I can work with you, if you're ready to become the hero of everyone's dreams…", recalling the conversation with Ozpin prior.

" _So, what can you tell me about the kid?",Eddie asked._

" _Jaune Arc, is a first year here at Beacon academy, leader of his team, Team JNPR. He is selfless, self sacrificing, and kind. He was born an Arc, a long line of noble war heroes and has aspirations to continue that legacy. He also seems infatuated with Miss Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY..", Ozpin was about to continue but was cut off._

" _Bingo, I got it from here Ozzy", Riggs stated with a grin._

"Even Weiss's!", the heiress looked up indignantly as she finished her 46th push up, and rolled her eyes, then everyone froze on Jaune's response.

Jaune with a serious look said, "Sure, but forget about that last part. I've been over her since the dance.", he stated with a cool tone. "I got my eyes on a new prize, but I'll need your help Eddie.".

Yang was taken aback, 'Seriously!? Vomit-boy gave up on his precious snow angel!? Huh…Maybe there is hope for him yet.', her thoughts went to who it could be.

Pyrrha, who had long completed her pushup kept going with a huge smile and blush that could be attributed to love of training and heat from exercise, 'YESSSSS! I HAVE A CHANCE!', she screamed internally.

Weiss looked shocked, 'Over me? About time!', she smirked and kept her workout going.

Blake and Ren were shocked, but had no thoughts on the matter as they glared at eachother and continued their contest.

Ruby was happy for Jaune since Weiss was kinda mean, to everyone, but felt sorry for her too.

"Well regardless, I like your spirit kid!". Eddie was excited at his energy.

Nora hopped up, 'Plan Valkyr is a go!', "I'm done Mr. Riggs!", she chirped happily and was, as planned, struck by lightning.

"Huh?", Eddie saw that she was unaffected by the lightning. "You must be some kinda lightning rod…." He concluded.

"Yep! Lightning makes me stronger and gain energy…", she stopped when Eddie played a tune on his guitar.

Out of nowhere the fully formed Druid Plow landed on her, and she barely held it up. "100 lifts, then 100 leg lifts, go!".

Ozpin sighed at these antics, and sipped his coffee. 'Oh well, at least Glynda can't blame me for my work not getting done.', as he thought this a message appeared on his scroll. It read, _'Even if that demon is still there you will get your work done! On time!'_. He sighed, 'Women.', he began doing the paper work, wondering if Remnant is ready for Jaune backed by his own 'road crew' as Eddie put it. 'Show them what you are made of Mr. Arc.'

* * *

 **A/N: Yeahhhhh, more randomness, less Metal, more of the Jaune aspect here. Next chapter we finally get to some action.**

 **To anyone who may wonder, this is placed after the dance about two weeks before the Breach.**

 **Again, this will be the last..."boring" chapter...After this its training montages, fighting, singing, bro fisting, and of course, trouble...Jaune and Eddie will be in the center of the metaphorical shit storm...You are not prepared**

 **Guardian of Metal:You're still a lazy wanker.**

 **Me: ...**

 **Guardian of Metal:...**

 **Me: ...**

 **Guardian of Metal: 'sigh' Whatever**

 **Also, Blake and Ren have a slight rivalry here, I got this idea from RWBY Abridged by ZehOverseer on YouTube, you should check it out yo Its funny as hell.**

 **And now a few shoutouts. First, Shaneman17 who is writing the story** **Hell's Song** **while it didn't directly inspire this story it did make me think of Brutal Legend, which inspired this mess…. Don't ask how a Doom/Hellsing crossover made me think of this.**

 **Of course, more love to SKULLMAN159 writer of** **Punished** **and** **We Bleed Ichor** **, show him some love for me, poor bastard needs it.**

 **And I'll make one more for a man after my own heart, AngeloGene writer of** **Jaune's Video Diary** **, it's a great tale of Jaune's rise to greatness, in stolen diary format. Give him some love for me.**

 **Now ya'll take care, and remember. 'No one can destroy the Metal'- The Metal by Tenacious D.**

 **-Nexus out!**


	4. Racial Angst: The Sea Returns

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Brutal Legend, or RWBY. Those rights go to DoubleFine and RoosterTeeth respectively, please support the official release.**_

 **Remnant's Roadie**

The next day, after a whole day training the young hunters in training, they were late to Professor Port's class. All of them were running for dear life, with the exception of Jaune and Nora. When he saw them all arrive late, he raised an eyebrow, the portly professor asked, "And why are you twenty minutes late, you almost missed the most riveting tale ever told!", he said with his prideful bravado in spades!

Weiss, ever the brown nose, "Sorry professor, we wouldn't dream of missing one of your gallant tales! We were just exhausted after our training with a lunatic…", was her answer.

"Well dear girl, I'm glad you feel that way however, I am not the one whose story is being told.", Port stated. "His is!", Port sounded proud as he motioned to the man of their nightmares last night.

Eddie was in the classroom leaning on a chair with his feet on the desk, a giant grin on his face. "And, next we work on recovery, more strength training, and your speed is awful!", he stated while marking a clipboard. He looked at their dumbfounded expressions, and chuckled, "Well, sit down before I tell Ozzy- no… before I tell the 'Mistress'", he said using air quotes, "that you couldn't handle the warmup.".

They were speechless, even more so when they saw Jaune and Nora wave to them cheerfully. They all looked to Eddie, then to Jaune and Nora before sighing in defeat. Yang, who was still sore and winded, exclaimed tiredly, "They aren't human!".

Jaune, too everyone's surprise, shouted back, "And you aren't METAL!", with a goofy grin as him and Nora high fived, with Eddie nodding approvingly.

The rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY, thought one thing in unison, 'oh god, its spreading!'.

The class quieted down as the remainder of the two teams sat down, Eddie yawned, and hopped to his feet. "So who remembers where I left off!?", he asked with enthusiasm.

"You were telling us about this battle with an army of undead emos…I think?", Cardin answered from the back.

Eddie snapped his fingers, "Right, right. Ophelia and her Drowning Doom goons. So there I was, in the middle of a box canyon trying to get dry ice for the fog machines, when suddenly my undead ex girlfriend came at us in force! It was Ironheade versus Drowning Doom, Red vs Blue…..and black, there was a lot of black. Anyway, we were out numbered but through the power of Metal, and the wings of demons. We triumphed… The stampede of animals I summoned with my baby helped.", he unstrapped his guitar and hugged it. "The moral of this story kids? When we think it's over, is when we need to unite and fight harder."

Cardin scoffed, "That was so lame.".

Jaune scoffed at his remark, "Bro that comment was littered with cliché, think of something better next time!", he said half joking, and half serious to Cardin, which made everyone around him surprised except Eddie and Port, who watched with intrigue.

Cardin growled and got up, "Wanna say that again Arc?", he was pissed at being called out by the blonde buffoon.

Jaune smirked as he stood and faced him, "I said", he cleared his throat and began with a much louder voice, " Stop! Being! So! Cliché!", each word was emphasized loudly.

Cardin cracked his knuckles, "Just you wait until Goodwitch's class Arc, I'll crush you.", he huffed as he sat back down.

Jaune thought for a moment about his response then nodded, "In the immortal words of my most energetic teammate, _I'll break your legs!_ ", he said with a goofy grin before taking his seat.

Eddie nodded as he thought to himself, 'There you go kid, guess me trying to run you guys over with the Druid Plow made you tap in to that confidence, now lets see how hard you can rock!', the bell rang ending class, and as everyone left, Eddie noticed something weird about the Cardin kid. However he shook his head and ignored it.

* * *

Lunch came without a hitch, Jaune joined his friends, they were all nervously looking at him. "What's up guys?", he asked popping his delicious dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets in his mouth.

Yang was the one to break the silence, "Well Vomit-boy, we were worried about you since you kind of, pissed Cardin off.", she glanced to the others who all nodded, except Weiss who was a bit skeptical.

"I swear Arc if this is some foolish-", she was cut off by Jaune sighing, frustrated.

"Sorry Weiss, but could you do me solid and just kindly….possibly...Shut up?", he said in a serious manner but tried to be nice about it, before he continued, "I told you I'm done with you, be happy with pretty boy coming in on your 6, and Yang, thanks for the concern. I really appreciate it!", he gave her a heart melting smile, as he got up. "See ya guys I gotta go read up on Oobleck's last lesson, dude talks faster than Ruby moves.", he excused himself, putting up his tray as he left.

Yang and Weiss were speechless, as Neptune showed up behind Weiss, with Sun in tow. "Hey there Snow Angel~", he said with his charm on full blast. Weiss greeted him a little shaken by Jaune, "Hey…Neptune.", she put on her best smile as he sat next to her.

Sun sat next to Blake who was still processing what Jaune had just pulled as she looked at Yang.

Yang was, smiling? She caught it herself but couldn't stop. She had just experienced a Jaune with backbone, attractive in its own right, but then he shut down the Ice Queen, she never saw that coming. 'Mama Yang likes this new Jaune!', her thoughts were adrift around her and Jaune training together to take on the world. Wasn't that what they were doing with Eddie?

Pyrrha looked to Yang, as every girl at the table realized what Jaune had just stated in his message. 'Yang, you're my competition now?', she sighed, 'Oh monty I've lost and it hasn't even been a day…', she looked down dejectedly.

Ren and Nora smiled, seeing their leader so happy was a pretty big boon, given how the year started. Ren glared at Blake however, as their impromptu glaring contest continued.

* * *

All of their inner thoughts were interrupted by a cry of pain from resident rabbit faunus, Velvet, having her ears pulled by Cardin. What made them start to act this time was he was being extra violent about it today, obviously pissed, because he stared where Jaune had left.

Every one from their table was just about to intervene, when he came.

Eddie Riggs, the roadie of legend, a very brutal legend, of death, demons, and Metal. Came running when he heard the cries and what he saw pissed him right off, balling his fist, he jumped a good 20 feet right next to Cardin and Velvet and punched the ass clown right in square in the jaw, sending him crashing into the table.

Velvet, quickly hid behind Eddie, still crying from the pain, as he looked at Team CRDL. "So, you boys like to mess with girls, and h7rt them, huh?".

Cardin got up pissed and roared, "That thing has it too good! Those freaks shouldn't be allowed to be here, especially one as weak as Arc!", he charged Eddy.

Eddie smirked at his charge and kicked him right in Winchester family jewels, he lifted the punk by his collar as he collapsed."Freak huh? Her?", he thumbed at Velvet who was quite shaken up. "That beautiful girl is crying her eyes out because of a piece of shit like you. Now, what do you say to the nice girl?", he asked in a commanding way as he made him look dead in her eyes.

"Piss off ya freaks!", Cardin roared, and Eddie's suspicion was confirmed as Cardin mule kicked him and he crashed into a table. Cardin, turned to Riggs, he was growling, but the bell rang and he smiled. Cardin ordered his team to hurry up as they sprinted to Goodwitch's class.

Velvet helped Eddie up, he was pretty sore, the kid had a pretty savage kick, but he figured out what was up. A piece of his world came with him it seemed. He looked to Velvet, "Thanks cutie. You know you shouldn't let them do what they want, I can tell you could have mopped the floor with them.", he spoke from the heart, Velvet could tell, but she couldn't say anything her blush was too intense. "Well hey, if you're free this weekend, I'd love to take you out on the town, whaddya say?", she was shell shocked, 'Her? Date? With…', she looked at him with slight awe, ' him?'.

"Y-yes, that would be, lovely!", she exclaimed, she hugged him then skipped on to class.

Eddie smirked, then remembered that Cardin kid. 'Shit, hope I make it', he booked it to the arena, double time.

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are, chapter 4 complete. What could have followed our heavy metal roadie? What does it have to do with Cardin? When will I stop being a lazy dick? The answer to that one is... Eh, 50/50.**

 **Guardian of Metal: What the actual fuck are you on about?**

 **Me: Do you think anyone likes these sections?**

 **Guardian of Metal: For you, nahhh. These people bleedin LOVE me, I'm the Guardian of Metal!**

 **Me: Narcissist.**

 **Guardian: Bloody git!**

 **Me: ….**

 **Guardian:…**

 **Me: Friends?**

 **Guardian: The best!**

 **-Until next time folks, Nexus Out!**


	5. Black Tear Revenge, The Coil Spreads

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Brutal Legend, or RWBY. Those rights go to DoubleFine and RoosterTeeth respectively, please support the official release.**_

 **Remnant's Roadie**

Eddie was moving with a speed born of sprinting through battlefields of gaudy secondhand versions of his troops, brooding gothic and emo warriors, and freakishly kinky demons. He made it to Goodwitch's classroom and the arena where he stopped, and watched what was unfolding in the arena.

Cardin was relentless, swinging his mace wildly, trying to crush Jaune, who kept up the blocks without faltering. This was frustrating the larger boy so he tried grabbing him, which ended with Carding getting a foot to face.

Eddie was surprised, Goodwitch couldn't comprehend what changed in Mr. Arc, his team watched a little worried about their leader, but Team RWBY? Team RWBY were cheering quite loudly, none more so than Yang, whose newfound attraction to her fellow blonde was showing in spades. Then, shit hit the fan.

Cardin began to get slower, but his swings hit harder. Jaune began to feel slightly sluggish, which was odd considering his aura was, his eyes widened as he looked at the screen, rapidly depleting! Jaune immediately backed off from Cardin who began to chuckle darkly, a seeping black Aura shrouding the larger boy.

"What's wrong Arc, afraid of me?", he lunged forward and brought his mace down which Jaune sidestepped, but the crater it left in the ground put him off balance, enough Cardin to latch his free hand around his throat, and lift him off the ground. "You thought you could win? Don't make me laugh. You're weak. You all are.", he spoke with venom underlying his tone. He then slammed down Jaune and brought his mace down on his chest, cracking the chest plate and bringing his Aura to the red.

The buzzer sounded signaling the end of the match, but Cardin didn't stop, kicking Jaune's face sending him careening across the arena floor. As he began to walk menacingly towards the downed knight, Glynda tried to use her semblance to stop the boy, but it didn't affect him, and when the others began to rush the arena, they were intercepted by the rest of Team CRDL grinning maliciously, who had the same dark aura about them.

Eddie watched this turn of events, and decided his hunch was right. Pulling out his mother's axe, he rushed to the arena, hopping over the other three idiots, and landed between Jaune and Cardin, the latter of which was pissed.

"You, you get the fuck out of my way!", Cardin demanded. Eddie just stared at him, then looked down at the black puddle forming at his feet, and grimaced.

' _Black Tears, must have found it's way through the portal with me, but how did it get to these idiots I wonder... Just fucking great, it can't ever be easy for me, can it!?_ ', the Roadie thought, before blocking the incoming mace. Sighing, he hopped back as the rest of his team joined him. Riggs grabbed Jaune by the hood and tossed him to Yang. "Watch him, I've got this.", he commanded in a serious tone. Team CRDL joined their leader, Eddie let his demon blood flow, and took to the sky.

Team CRDL looked up confused despite the effects of the tears, "Get back here freak and take your beating!", Russel shouted.

"Silence, land walker!", he swooped down and grabbed Russel, flying high up, then back down at high speeds, slamming him into Dove, knocking them on their asses. "Oh gods of metal, bless this humble demon as he combats the forces that seek to defile your gifts.", he said on one knee away from his opponents, and as if by some miracle, or tragedy, _he_ appeared.

* * *

In a robe of pure black, through a small amount of flames, the Guardian of Metal stood next to Goodwitch and the others. "What the fuck are you on about now!?", he yelled crassly.

"Oh, I, uh…", Eddie was shocked to see his old friend here. Everyone else just looked at the odd old man, CRDL included.

The Guardian just sighed, "Not you, you git.", the Guardian of Metal looked up and pointed up, "You, you bloody wanker!". It was at this point everyone else thought this man was insane. However, a benevolent being knew who he was talking to, and decided to ignore it for the sake of a better plot.

"Right, better plot my ass. Look Riggs just beat the poor sods into unconsciousness, at this rate it will be too late to save them from their idiocy. I mean, who drinks from a water bottle with black water? It's madness.", Riggs nodded to the wise man's words. The Guardian then turned to Glynda, and had a smirk. "Ello beautiful.", her reply was a loud smack across his face, he sighed. "I don't get paid enough for this shit!", the Guardian, snapped his fingers, and peaced out in smoke and flames.

* * *

"Right, unconscious", the roadie said, looking at his gear letting out a defeated sigh, "Anyone here do unconscious!? I only got slash, shock, and burn!", he shouted. The answer came in the form of Ren and Blake racing each other down to the ring, taking down Russel and Dove, the former chopping Russel's neck, the latter delivering a swift shattering kick to Dove's jewels. Nora brought the hammer down on Sky's head, who barely survived the strike. Cardin however, batted her away with ease, with a sickening crunch sounded out from her as her aura could only block so much.

Ren was quick to tend to his friend, as her ribs surely broken. He looked distraught, Blake rushed to her as well.

Cardin focused on Jaune, making a mad dash for the blonde. Shrugging off Glynda's semblance and nullifying most of Pyrrha's because of the weakening effect of the tears, he brought down his mace and it almost finished Jaune, but a gauntlet chin checked him. Yang wasn't having any of it! He was sent flying head first into the steel wall.

Laid flat out, the black aura and liquid faded from the boys. Glynda had some other students help the injured to the infirmary. However when they tried to help Jaune, he stood on his own walking to Nora to check on her.

Ren, was beside himself with worry about the insane grenadier, until he saw a sparkle coming off her body and she woke up slowly. This shocked all of Team JNPR, who turned and saw Eddie strumming a tune on his guitar, seeming a lot more focused then normal. Putting his guitar up he chuckled, "Not nearly as effective as Kill Master and his boys, but they taught me that little tune to help with injuries a little. Get her to the infirmary all the same, and Nora?", Riggs stated then asked.

She looked at him curiously as he put his fist in front of her, and she bumped it with a huge grin. "Hell of a job out there kiddo.", that made her giggle, and groan from the pain of the giggling immediately. Ren and Pyrrha carried her off, Jaune said he'd catch up.

He then looked at Eddie seriously, "What was all that?".

Eddie's face looked as serious, place a hand to his chin, thinking. "Some of my world seems to have followed me to this world. That's all I got. Maybe we can find the Guardian, he'd know a lot more.", Riggs stated with some finality.

Jaune sighed, "This is getting pretty serious.", Jaune looked up to the sky.

Eddie grimaced, ' _If the Black Tears are here that could mean…OH COME ON!',_ Eddie screamed in his head as he realized the implications of this discovery.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in an undisclosed location…**

A red leather clad woman, smiled as she strutted to our favorite dust thief who was scared, and strangely aroused. "Ohhhh, Roman~, how goes the Dust robbery business dear, are we on track?", Cinder spoke with a sultry tone.

Roman gulped, "Y-yeah, ahead of schedule actually….", he was trembling at the sight of his boss. _'She's lost it...hasn't she!?',_ Roman's thoughts were interrupted by one of his goons entering the room, and Cinder hissed and rammed her hand through his chest, then caressed his heart.

"You should have knocked…. We were discussing something important, good night~!", she spoke sweetly as she crushed the heart, letting the corpse fall to the ground. She turned back to Roman, "Sorry about that unpleasantness my _love,_ are you ready for phase two?", back in that creepy, sultry tone. Sending shivers up Roman's spine and she approached him.

"Uhh….yes?", he answered. Getting a smile from her, she bowed and left the room. Roman sighed and turned to the table behind him _, 'Shit got weird when I found this thing.',_ he thought as he strapped the strange quad guitar to himself. He started to strum it, and heard a lot of moans echoing through the warehouse. Looking at the guitar, _'Blessing or a curse, guess I'll find out soon enough.'_ , he began strumming the guitar, figuring out what he could do with it.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd scene. Weren't expecting that were you? No one expects the Roman Inquisition!**

 **Shits starting to get crazy round here ladies and gents! The Black Tears seemed to have crossed dimensions and worse it seems….**

 **The Guardian will not appear frequently, but I felt like breaking down my walls of the fourth variety.**

 **Guardian: Did I have to get slapped?**

 **Yes, because it amuses me.**

 **Guardian: You're a right prick you know that?**

 **Nope, that's this guy…..Shoutout time folks…..**

 **First we got Anonymous Prick 3, author of** **Lunar Rose** **, a pretty nice Lancaster fic. If you're into drama, which I is.**

 **Guardian: Don't forget Fate-117, you bloody twat. You should all check his man out, he's got the favor of the Metal Gods! Only one personal story, The Scales of Peace and War, but betas and co-writes with a lot of others, including Anonymous Prick 3. Love you, ya wanker!**

 **Of course, of course. An obligatory shoutout to TheSkullman, the dick still hasn't updated** **Punished** **or** **We Bleed Ichor** **, but I'll support him for now. In all seriousness check him out, he's leagues ahead of me in talent.**

 **One last shoutout before a PSA, Dread Knight N7, author of** **Short Change Hero** **and several other masterpieces. Dread, you are a beast, and you keep on keepin on.**

 **Now, for a small PSA…. Some of you may be fans of YouTube and may have heard of it's recent TOS BS, ruining many youtuber's livelihoods? Well I just wanted to say, you should go show your support of your favorite youtubers.**

 **Yeah, that's all folks. Until next time.**

 **-Nexus Bladeguard**


	6. Encounters of the PNKE Kind

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Brutal Legend. These belong to RoosterTeeth and Double Fine respectively. Please support the official releases.**_

 **Remnant's Roadie**

 _-Beacon Courtyard-_

Riggs and Arc were walking quickly to Ozpin's office. Eddie seemed more serious than he ever has before, which is saying a lot, considering the shit storms he has been through.

On the way they pass by two of the least powerful, yet most troublesome students in Beacon. Ery and Nefiritis, of Team PNKE, were conversing quite loudly on their way towards the dorms. The subject matter stopped both Eddie and Jaune.

"So, the plan is. We sneak into CRDL's room, and plant my favorite porn mags?", the slightly overweight Chameleon faunus, Nefiritis asked his teammate. Ery grinned widely, "And then we leave their dorm open a crack, and let the rest unfold.". Nefiritis crosses his arms, still not feeling like parting with his personal stash, "Do I get ANYTHING, for giving up my stash?". Ery chuckles, "Of course, I have a bag of new ammo for your **COMPLETELY LEGITIMATE** rifle, and a few sniper rounds you can trade to Ruby in reparation for spilling her milk on her cookies last week.". Nefiritis tenses up, remembering the demonic little reaper, "Deal.", they continue on their way with gusto.

Eddie looked to Jaune, "Uhhhhhh…?". Jaune just shook his head, "Two members of PNKE. I'll try to explain later, but I promise no miracles." Eddie just shrugged, "Fair enough, now let's run!", they both sprinted off full speed to reach Ozpin's office.

 _-Ozpin's Office-_

They reached Ozpin's office without any other distractions; Eddie crossed his arms with a stern look on his face. "Ozzy, we may have an issue. It seems some things from my world may have followed me."

Ozpin just sipped from his mug, motioning with his free hand for the Roadie to continue.

"Well, it seems some of your students, kinda drank the Black Tears. We stopped them before it became an emo epidemic, but I don't think that is all that may have followed me.", Riggs closed his eyes before beginning again, "I need to move up the kid's training. And for that, we are going to need to get him an axe, like Clementine." To emphasize his point he pulls the guitar from his back.

Ozpin placed down his mug for a moment, "And how do you intend on helping mister Arc acquire one of these…'Axes', if I may be so bold as to inquire?"

"Easy, we find the Guardian of Metal.", Eddie said with a wide grin.

Jaune, listened in but was worried about his friends.

 _-Infirmary-_

Glynda's eye was twitching in anger. The ever energetic Valkyrie was trying her patience to the limit, refusing to settle down so the medical staff could do their work. She was forced to use her Semblance to hold her down while the nursing staff could tend to her wounds. CRDL, fortunately, were unconscious. Still she wondered what exactly had happened.

Ren tried his hardest to help calm Nora, but she always hated hospitals. And healthy food. And being calm. Essentially all things he preached. He sighed heavily when the medical staff finally got her under control, turns out, whatever Eddie had done had begun the bone mending process.

Pyrrha, was conflicted. Worried about Nora, yes, but she found her mind drifting more to Jaune and what this incident could lead to. _'Insane training by that mad-man no doubt…'_. She sighed heavily, at least that would be more time to bond at least. Hopefully.

 _-In an undisclosed warehouse in Vale-_

Roman was strumming this weird ass guitar, and as is answering some call, Cinder still clad in the leather outfit akin to a dominatrix came bursting into his office. "Master! You have need of me!?" she spoke rushed, yet still refined surprisingly.

' _Time to call this bluff.'_ , the thief put a cigar in his mouth and smirked, "Got a light for me sweetheart?"

A flame on her fingertip lighting the cigar was his answer, much to his utter shock and awe.

"Cinder….You feeling alright?" he dropped the pretenses and was just direct.

"Why of course my lord, I am here to please you." The Pyromancer said without so much as a moment's hesitation.

The thief sighed heavily, before he felt a kick to his shin. "Ahhhh mother fuck…." He glared at the mute ice-cream themed midget who silently giggled at him. "You know what? I'm not even mad. Neo, you are my last bastion of sanity in this place."

She rolled her eyes and handed him her scroll, then took a seat on a table in the room, crossing her legs as Torchwick read the contents.

"So, we got those Paladins….and the dust shipment should be arriving in about a week at the docks. Perfect." He handed her scroll back, and took out some lien placing it on the table next to her as well. "Go head out and have fun, you earned it."

Neo took it without a second thought and disappeared. Leaving Cinder and Roman alone. The fiery half maiden looked to her lord, "What would you have me do?"  
Roman's eye twitched in annoyance, "Do what you feel would be beneficial to the plan. You know…The plan you came up with!?" He was getting incredibly frustrated with this whole _Master_ and _Lord_ schtick.

Cinder bowed, and took her leave. Roman looked down at the four handled guitar he still had strapped to him, "I swear to whatever gods cursed me with this thing. I will find a way to get rid of it." The thief plopped down into a chair and continued smoking to calm his nerves.

 **A/N: I hold NO regrets posting this, enjoy lads...or possible ladies. And my new crack work, Lord Dae Bae and his godly stud TinCan.**

 **Anywho, I'm off to work on more content for you all.**

 **Until Next Time,  
-Nexus Bladeguard**


End file.
